Out of Reach
by fantasybrain57
Summary: C-Sec partners Jack and Arlia are known to cause just as much trouble as they solve. When the captain has had enough they will have to rethink how they work within the rules and each other.


**I have had some writer's block that was stopped me from writing my other stories so a friend suggested to write this. I'm not much for writing explicit scenes as I tend to just past them over. Mass Effect is one of my favorite games and thought it was a good idea to write a human/turian story.**

Jack sat in silence as he focused on the hum of the car flying above the Presidium. Working in C-Sec could be grueling at times like the assignment he was in now, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the driver dove quickly to the left "You know you could have just said we were here Arlia," The turian woman next to him looked as stoic as ever "You should be more focused on the task at hand Jack," The human huffed "Maybe we are wrong it was just some small time smugglers we caught," Arlia looked out the window to find spot to land "Jack you're a good officer, but you can be lazy at times. Imagine what you can accomplish if you applied yourself," Jack leaned back into his chair "I know what I'm capable of and don't need words of encouragement to do my job," The turian turned to him with her solid blue eyes "You can be quiet the… what's the phrase humans say…asshole?" Jack laughed "Human women would say charming, but we can go with that," He had tried to teach Arlia some human sayings as she tried to teach him some turian ones which frankly don't translate all that well. At least he can hear a turian curse which is just as funny as it sounds. The car finally stopped and they both got out in a rather wealthy part of the citadel. Jack looked confused for a second "Is this really the place?" Arlia turned on her omni-tool "Yeah this is the place, I guess we should look around, looks can be deceiving you know," Jack looked at Airlia working on her omni-tool "Sir we found the ward we'll try to find out more about this smuggling ring when we find it," Jack looked around and saw the various asari, turians and humans enjoying their day "You know Arlia if these guys are hiding out here then they have some serious connections or the leader is someone that lives here," The turian began walking toward a rather busy walkway with the human following her "I thought that as well, most likely it is someone that lives here. What better place to handle an operation this risky than by hiding right under our watchful eyes," Jack looked confused "That makes no sense Arlia," the turian stopped for a moment "Some in C-Sec can be… persuaded to look away Jack you've seen it," Jack just quietly agreed. It's not impossible to get the right people to ignore certain activities in the citadel otherwise they wouldn't be on assignments like these.

Jack walked with Arlia through the crowd not knowing exactly what to look for, but she kept a watchful eye as always. It wasn't before long that Jack realized that Arlia was right about the location as he noticed someone behind them that had followed them no matter how many turns and halls they walked through. Jack walked a little closer to his partner "Arlia…" the turian made a right "I know, he has been following since the ride in, did you notice the car above us?" Jack looked at his omni-tool "I'm going to send our coordinates to the captain just in case he finds himself two officers short after today," Arlia dragged Jack into alleyway that was poorly lit. They both pulled out there M-3 pistols at the ready. The barrel of a gun pointed around the corner which Jack grabbed a hold off and pulled their follower in. Jack broke the hold on the gun making it hit the ground with a thud and held his forearm against the man's throat. Arlia pointed the gun to his head "Scream and it will be the last thing you do," The man tried to pull Jack's arm far enough to breath as he gasped for air "You know Arlia we break so many regulations trying to do our job," Arlia almost smiled "We get the job done," Jack turned his attention to the man "Now we have a lot to talk about,"

Jack and Arlia transported the prisoner back to C-Sec to be placed in a holding cell. Their human captain stood in front of them. He was always a hard man and seemed to constantly get on anyone's case if they stepped out of line, but he did care for his subordinates at the end of the day. Speaking of which made Jack and Arlia think of the earful they might get for what they almost did. The partners saluted him reporting to him what they had found out from their new prisoner "We'll see what else he knows, but if all the info you gave us is true then we have a long week ahead of us," The partners stood proud in salute as the captain left to continue the interrogation. Jack pulled Arlia away "How long before the captain find out about our 'interrogation' method?" he asked. Arlia shrugged "I give it a few hours going by how our new prisoner was talking," Jack frowned "Who could blame him after you threatened to shove your omni-blade up his…" "JACK! ARLIA! REPORT TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" Jack and Arlia turned to see a rather enraged C-Sec Captain "I don't know Arlia your prediction was off by a few hours," The view of the captain's office never really changed except for the occasional new blood vessel Jack and Arlia seem to find each time they found themselves there. The captain sat behind his desk tapping on the hard metal surface "What am I going to do with you two?" The partners stood silent knowing it was best to speak until the captain said it was ok "You get results, but I can't look away when you go and do something that for all intents and purposes should have me fire you," Jack thought he should get a word in "Sir with all due respect…" "Can it Jack," Ok bad idea. The captain sighed and stood up "Listen I don't want to let you go, but…" Arlia felt a lump in her throat. Jack stepped forward "Sir please we might have unorthodox methods…" "Not the word I would use Jack," the captain said firmly. Jack looked at Arlia who seemed to be looking at him to somehow save both of them as she was drawing a blank. Alria was never much of a talker much less a persuader that was her partner's expertise. Jack drew a deep breath "Sir please, you can't just ignore all that we have done in the past. We helped put away some unsavory characters in the past that has to count for something," The captain took a hard look at the human and turian "There has to be consequences for your actions," Arlia tried to speak, but knew that if losing her position in C-Sec was the consequences of her actions so be it. Jack was having none of it "Sir we'll take a suspension if you really feel the need to punish us," The captain took a deep breath "You seem to really want to stay despite your inclinations to show you don't care," Arlia finally spoke "We bend the rules to protect others sir, I'm not about to risk innocent lives to follow orders," The captain stared at the turian then spoke with a stern voice "Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around and sometimes I don't have too…" Jack looked surprised hoping he was understanding what the captain was saying. Arlia felt like breaking into a smile "I'll take you up on your offer…both of you are suspended for the next 2 weeks for your 'misconduct' and you will be dropped from the investigation,"

Jack and Arlia sat in silence in a nearby park bench. Jack was leaning back looking up at the cars flying by realizing how much they screwed up this time "At least we're getting a break now right?" Jack tried to lighten the mood. Arlia sat straight with her hands on her lap "Your humor is probably not warranted right now Jack, in case you hadn't noticed," Jack groaned "Come on I'm just trying to cheer you up…I mean you do look kind of disappointed," Arlia scoffed at him "I can't believe we were dropped from our own case is all," Jack patted her on the back "Look at the bright side, we keep our jobs in C-Sec and I don't want to leave the Citadel anytime soon," Arlia looked at Jack with a confused look "What do you mean?" Jack scratched the back of his head "This job is all I have here…there is nothing else for me to do and I'll have to return to earth," Arlia stared at him. She knew Jack had no family on the Citadel, but she didn't know without C-Sec he would have to leave. Arlia hit him in the back of the head "What the hell was that for?!" "C-Sec is your only option on the Citadel and you recklessly put it danger with your actions! I would have never put you in danger like that had I known, you should be more careful in the future!" Jack rubbed the back of his head "And why do you care if I stay?" Arlia felt taken aback "I… well…were friends right?" Jack noticed the shocked look on her face that for some reason unnerved him as he had never seen anything close to that before "Yeah of course it's just… I act the way I do because I have to do my best just to keep up with you and when you outshine me every time it just feels like I don't belong," Arlia looked him in the eyes "Is that why you work the way you do?" The look on his face showed pure confusion "When you work you are sometimes rough and hard headed, but outside you are different…" She looked away from him making Jack feel uneasy "Different how Arlia?" The turian put her hands on her lap "You're funny…and kind, you just don't act the way you always do," Jack saw her begin to clench her hands into fists "And you do?" Arlia laughed "You don't think so?" Jack without any of his usual banter or sarcasm answered simply "No," Arlia looked at her partner and noticed the sincere look he held for her. She always saw herself as the no bullshit, straight talker that came off as cold and unfriendly, but the way Jack was looking at her now made her feel something that would creep up on her only when she spoke alone with him. A loud smack snapped them out of whatever thoughts they had as human in a C-Sec uniform surprised them. Jack felt like punching the guy when he saw who it was "Damnit Shawn you scared the shit out of me," Shawn laughed "Had to find a way to bring you out of your trance, anyway some of the guys were heading off to a bar thanks to your little… discovery," Jack looked confused "What like a reward or something?" Shawn patted them both on the back "Yeah, weeks without turning up anything and you managed to find a damn canary to tells us everything," Arlia looked at Shawn with a glint in her eyes "The guy is singing I presume?" Shawn laughed "Like if he was in an opera," Shawn held on to the bench "We heard about your suspension drinks are on me my treat," Jack shook his head "I don't drink you know that," Shawn shrugged "Yeah that's why I asked… by the way would you mind being our designated driver?"

Jack sat in a booth surrounded by drunk C-Sec officers in what seemed to be a rather quiet bar in the Zakera Ward. He saw the soda he held quietly thanking the bartender for the complimentary drink. Arlia held a small glass filled with a light blue liquid which he assumed was something strong given that she only took sips of it now and then. Arlia leaned over to Jack and tried talking over the roar of the other officers "If you don't drink why come?" Jack pointed at the rowdy crowd in front of him "Someone has to take care of these guys right?" Arlia looked at the group as if to study them "I guess so…you know you always seem to take of others when you don't need to," Jack took a sip of his drink "Never noticed that before," Arlia swirled her drink around "You belong in C-Sec Jack, don't think that you don't," Jack looked at her and smiled "What about that cup didn't take you for a drinker," Arlia looked at the light blue liquid "It's not that strong, I just needed a little pick me up," Jack laughed "Oh so you can party when you need to, you just needed a little push," Arlia playfully pushed him "What do you know about what I need you idiot," Jack leaned back into the soft cushions "You're right despite being one of my closest friends sometimes it feels like I don't know you as well as I should," Arlia looked away from him "Sometimes I don't know myself either," she whispered. Jack turned back to her "What was that?" Arlia shook her head "Oh nothing," Shawn stumbled over to them nearly falling into the table "What chu doing?" Jack held up his drink "Staying sober," Shawn held up an empty shot glass "You 'eed a reeeal drrrr *hick* ink," Jack took the empty glass from Shawn "And you are done," "Youuu don't *hick* tell meee what do," Jack stood up from the booth "No and as your babysitter I'm taking you home," "I'mmm fine I know …" it was the last words Jack heard before Shawn hit the ground. Having to drive each of the C-Sec members back to their homes wasn't as bad as having to deal with disgruntled wives and girlfriends. Speaking of wives he was surprised when he took Shawn home to find a rather disappointed asari answer the door. The poor guy already had a mean hangover to deal with now he could get mean asari to handle as well. Jack was just glad everyone lived so close together and didn't have to deal with long drives. The last place he had to go to was Arlia's. Jack was usually talkative when it was just them, but for some reason he felt and nice quiet drive home was enough for now.

Jack pulled up on a large building that he knew Arlia lived in "Here we are home sweet home," Arlia cracked a smile that would have gone unnoticed, but Jack could see her mandibles move to try and suppress a laugh. He had done it enough before to spot it anywhere "There's that smile you needed," Arlia rubbed her hands together "Is it really time to call it a night?" Jack looked at Arlia curiously "I knew getting suspended was a bigger thing to you than you let on," Arlia clenched her fists "That's not it!" Jack was taken aback. She was always calm and never raised her voice even when she was angry "Never mind forget I said anything… goodnight Jack," Arlia got out of the car and slammed the door before making her way home. The turian didn't know before, but she realized why she acted harsh towards Jack when he did something dangerous. She got home and nearly closed the door behind her before someone stopped it. Jack tried to fit his head through the small opening "Arlia please no more joking from me I promise just talk to me, what's wrong?" The turian leaned on the door trying to keep it closed "I…" Jack felt he was going to make things worse, but he had to know "Arlia do you have feelings for me?" She gasped "I… think so," Jack tried to walk through the door which he met with less resistance "Think so?" Arlia placed her forehead on the door "I'm not… sure if I didn't want to lose my friend or lose something more… I never felt for someone else what I feel for you," Jack finally walked in and let Arlia close the door, but she didn't look at him "Arlia talk to me," she slowly looked at him. Jack stood eye to eye with her reminding him that despite being just above 6 feet tall Arlia was just as tall as him. Her eyes looked glassy, a look that he had never seen before "So… do you have… feelings for me?" Arlia felt her mandibles twitch "Like I said… I'm not..." Jack cut her off "It's a simple question, yes or no?" Arlia felt her voice weakening as she utter one word "Yes," The turian looked into Jack's dark eyes for a hint of his thoughts. Was he going to reject her? Feel uneasy knowing his partner and an alien harbored feelings for him? Or will he tell her to forget any of this even happened. Jack closed his eyes and let out a breath she didn't know he was holding before placing a hand on the back of her head a leaned his forehead to her own. She gasped not knowing if Jack knew what he was doing. Jack laughed a little "In case you are wondering, yes I do know what I'm doing," Arlia almost whimpered making Jack take a step back to look at her. She held the largest smile he had ever seen on her before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Jack was surprised that Arlia knew what kissing was and how warm and soft her… well where her lips would be felt. He felt her talons run his hair before he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Arlia felt Jack place his hands on her hips and leaned into her kiss. She felt her heart beat faster and began to breathe deeper taking in his scent. Arlia felt something press up against her tongue before realizing it was Jack's tongue before eagerly using hers to wrap around his. It wasn't a taste the pair could place, but it was pleasant nonetheless. Jack slowly pulled back which Arlia followed him a little before realizing he had to catch his breath "I don't remember telling you about human kissing Arlia and good to know how long your tongue is compared to mine," Jack could see her face blush a light blue behind her red face markings. He slowly raised his hand and cupped her cheek. He could feel her mandibles move beneath his hand and felt the texture of her skin. It was warm and felt softer than he thought like thick skin rather than a hard shell like he always thought. Arlia leaned into his touch and closed her eyes as she sighed "I don't remember telling you about how a turian show affection either," Jack froze before feeling like he was child with his hand caught in the cookie jar "Well I may have been curious to find out about it," Arlia chuckled "Extranet is a wonderful place isn't it?" she laughed when Jack's face turned red "What else did you look up about turians?" Jack felt his pants tightening daring to think how far Arlia was willing to go "Just…umm generic things like friendships and courtships see how they differ from humans, we could feel a little under the weather tomorrow due to our biology" Arlia dragged her talons down his back "Studied our biology did you?" Jack gulped "Nothing major really," Arlia dragged a hand over his backside "Nothing?" Jack felt his breath hitch "Huh…maybe some…anatomy lessons, nothing graphic," he quickly added. Arlia held his hand and whispered into his ear "Would you like to see the real thing?" _Oh dear god_ "I…I'm…huh," Arlia dragged her hands from his but over to his front feeling the hardening member behind the fabric "I'll take that as a yes?" Jack drew a sharp breath and nodded. Arlia lead Jack through her dark home and into her room. Jack wasn't sure what to expect to see in Arlia's room, but it was pretty generic for him: a couple of shelves which held some weapons, a desk which to him looked like a simple home computer, and a door which he assumed lead to a closet. He heard the door close behind him and low light fill the room. Jack watch Arlia move from the light switch over to him and slowly pushed him back. The human felt the bed behind his legs and sat down as the turian female stood above him. Jack slowly put his arms around her as Arlia ran her talons through his head feeling his hair in her hands. Arlia waited for Jack to make the first move, but when he was moving to slow for her taste she reached for the clasps of her uniform. Jack watched as Arlia removed her uniform as he marveled at the beauty in front of him. He slowly reached out and caressed Arlia's exposed skin which was an exotic mix of smooth, soft, hard and strong "You just needed a little push," Jack chuckled as he buried his face into her flat stomach and slowly laid a trail of kisses up. Arlia shook a little from the sensation as she slowly placed her knees beside his thighs and sat on his lap. The turian pulled her partner's head back and locked lips with him once again pushing him down onto the bed.

Jack was getting lost in his own mind hardly believing what was happening. He let his hands wander and explore Arlia's body from her slender hips to her carapace on her back. Jack kissed her mandibles and moved down to her neck which made Arlia gasp "Yes…" the human took note of how sensitive her neck was and decided how far he could go. He slowly dragged his teeth over her skin which lead Arlia to push his head deeper. Jack grunted as he flipped Arlia on her back and laid on top of her. He decided to go farther as he lightly bit Arlia's neck causing her to cry out "I'm sorry I didn't…" Arlia laughed "No… that felt good," she purred. Jack almost looked dumbfounded before sitting back up. Arlia placed her hands above her head "Like what you see?" Jack's eyes roamed at the alien form beneath him and found just one word to say "Beautiful," Arlia stared at Jack for any hint of lying and found none "You always have a way with words," Jack finally took of his uniform and barred his chest to Arlia. The turian slowly reached over to him and felt the twin row of muscles on his stomach before pulling at his belt. Jack helped her take it off before he moved down and worked on the clasps of her pants. Arlia moved her hips off the bed as she felt Jack pull off her last bit of clothing. The turian kept her legs together suddenly feeling shy "Do turians usually do a little foreplay?" Arlia almost shivered at the thought of what Jack had in mind "How about you show me how humans do it?" Jack placed his hands on Arlia's legs feeling her leg spurs and moving further up slowly rubbing until he reached her thighs. Jack trembled as he finally reached the turian's womanhood. He slowly pushed in feeling how warm she felt and enjoying the little moans she was giving. Jack leaned down slowly trailing kisses down her stomach before reaching just above his target. Arlia quickly grabbed a hold of him "Wait…" Jack felt like he did something wrong "You don't want me too…" Arlia smiled "Believe me, I would like nothing more than to let you have your way with me, but like you said… yout could have an undesirable reaction," Jack stood up and took off his last bit of clothing and threw it to the side "Well then could we still…" Arlia reached over to the drawer next to her bed and pulled out a silver wrapper "Just put this on," Jack took a hold of it "Not sure if a turian one is a good fit," Arlia took hold of his member and slowly began to stroke it, keeping her thumb near the tip "You're not that different, trust me," Jack sucked in a breath as he tried to slip the rubber on. Arlia slowly rubbed herself seeing how eager Jack was to… she gasped. Jack grunted as he pushed in completely in one stroke. Arlia dug her talons into his back basking in the fullness of her new lover. Jack found himself enjoying the pain Arlia was inflicting on him wondering if this is how she felt when he bit her. The turian wrapped her legs around his waist as the human began to slowly move out. Arlia wanted to keep inside as she felt him about to leave and bury himself inside her again with a grunt.

Arlia cried out as Jack found her mouth once more. Human on turian skin contact was rough and painful…it was wonderful. Arlia pulled Jack as close as she could the faster he thrust. Her hard skin pattern slowly etched itself onto his own as Jack let his hands roam everywhere he could reach. Arlia began to meet his thrusts half way lifting her hips up allowing him to go even deeper. Her talons left cuts all across his back as she held on for dear life not wanting to finish before him. Jack could feel himself grow harder as Arlia squeezed him stronger every second. He realized she was getting close going by what he read before which he was thankful for since he was damn close to losing his mind. Jack took a hold of Arlia's arms and pushed them onto the bed holding them down as he found her wrists. The cool feeling on his back was a nice sensation that distracted from the pain of earlier. Jack held Arlia's hands above her head and began kissing her neck again. Compared to the top half of her chest her neck and hands were soft to the touch, the contrasting textures of her own body made the whole experience that much more exciting. Jack began to slow down, but made his movements harder into Arlia knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Arlia growled and managed to roll him over which took Jack by surprise. The turian placed her hands on his chest as she rolled her hips taking delight in watching him squirm. Jack dragged his hands over her legs and onto her slender hips staring at the beauty above staring at him with pure lust "Arlia I…" The turian let Jack slip out which left him confused before she reached for his member and pulled away the thin layer of rubber off and tossed it to the side "What are you…" The turian placed his member to her entrance and slammed her hips to his own. The partners threw their heads back at the completely different sensations as Arlia could feel every twitch and pulse of his member, while Jack reveled in her moist and tight walls that seemed to want to keep him inside. Arlia reached for Jack's hands and interwove their fingers together "I what it all Jack don't hold back," Jack tightened his hold trying his best to hold out "But what about…" Arlia began to move faster "I don't care, give me this just this once," Jack felt Arlia's walls begin to tremble and squeeze him all over which finally put him over the edge. Jack and Arlia moaned as they each climaxed and rode their orgasms as much as they could. Jack emptied himself into Arlia while she coated him in her on fluids as she trembled above him head thrown back and mouth slightly agape. Their hands never lost contact only tightening their grip for fearing they will lose themselves completely. The last waves of pleasure slowly receded making Arlia fall down on top of Jack with a sigh. They were both out of breath taking in each other scents basking in the afterglow of their actions. Jack used his thumb to slowly rub circles around the back of her hands "That was…" Arlia kissed him looking straight into his eyes "Better than I ever dreamed off," Jack pulled his softening manhood out of her leaving a trail of their liquids to pool out. He held her close rubbing their cheeks together "Took the words out of my mouth," Arlia smiled and buried her face on the crook of his neck before sighing in bliss and falling to sleep.

Jack dreamed of hard skin and sharp talons over his body. Of sounds he never expected from someone he couldn't imagine making them. Images of a turian he has known for years falling asleep in his arms after making love for the first time after being partners for so long. Jack woke with a start looking around the room he was in then looking down to see a turian sleeping on his chest with one of her arms draped over him. The human took a deep breath as he stretched his sore muscles then crying out in pain as his back stung all over. His yell woke Arlia which reminded all their actions from the night before and the injuries she must have caused "Are you alright?" Jack looked at her expression and tried to reassure her "Yeah I'm good it's just…wow," Arlia propped herself above him "Take it you enjoyed the night," Jack reached out to touch her face "You don't even know," Arlia began to rub the his hand that slowly caressed her face "Oh I do," Jack looked down at his chest and noticed the small red and purple marks all over. Arlia noticed them too "I'm sorry about that," Jack noticed the dark blue markings on her neck "And I'm sorry about that," as he pointed to her neck. Arlia winced as she touched the spots of her neck "Well, just say we're even," Arlia laughed which made Jack look at her with a surprised look "You have a wonderful laugh Arlia," the turian smiled at him "You are just a wonderful person," Arlia looked at him before Jack uttered the words "I love you," Arlia shot up prompting Jack to realize what he just said "Wait I…I didn't…it just…" "Say it again," Jack finally noticed the tears that were slowly flowing down her face "Please say it again," Jack sat up and held her face between his hands placing a light kiss on her lips "I love you Arlia," The turian slowly placed her forehead on his nearly whimpering trying to hold back her tears "You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that," Jack looked at her curiously "I thought you said you didn't know your feelings for me until today," Arlia hung her head "I was trying to convince myself I didn't fall for you," Jack lifted her chin to look at her "So why now?" Arlia placed a hand on his cheek "I didn't want to risk losing you by letting you know how I felt…it was why I always seemed so distant when we got too comfortable with each other," Jack just sat and listened "Besides I never thought you would ever see me as someone you could love…I'm turian and you're human," Jack chuckled "When I was first assigned as your partner I thought you were the most beautiful women I had ever seen," Arlia's eyes widened "It was why I was always joking and trying to get your attention, but then… when you never seemed to take an interest other than working together I realized you couldn't see me as anything more than partners in C-Sec," Arlia saw his eyes begin to glass over "I at least had you as a friend that was more than enough for me," Arlia threw her arms around him "I'll be yours if you promise to be mine," Jack pulled her closer "For as long as you can put up with me…" Arlia screamed.

"Arlia it's not that bad trust me," Jack sat in a hospital room putting his shirt back on after the bandages were placed. Arlia stood to the side biting the tips of her talons "Like the doctor said nothing a little time won't fix," The look on her face didn't change "Did you see the bed sheets? You might as well have been attacked by a varren," Jack stood up "Well I guess I should start investing in bed sheets for you because there is no way I'm stopping it," Arlia crossed her arms "You must be some kind of masochist," Jack pulled down the collar of her neck "Look who is talking miss 'That felt good', you look like you met a vampire," Arlia looked confused "Old monster story about a blood sucker that bites your neck," The asari doctor came into the room with a tray full of small bottles and needles "Well normally I would have sent you on your way, but…" she filled one of the needles with a clear liquid "allergic reactions are no laughing matter if you aren't careful," Jack and Arlia blushed "I was going to mention it doc," The asari merely injected him on his shoulder "I've seen enough injuries like that to know where they are from," She walked over to Arlia and pulled down her collar "I brought something for you too," Arlia felt her face burning "Um doctor what do you mean seen injuries like mine?" The asari filled another needle and pulled Arlia's sleeve further up "Exactly what it means you know how many turian/human couples I see a year? By the way you might want to hold off on the biting and scratching until you have built up a proper immunity if this is going to be a long term relationship," They received a couple of more shots before the doctor wrote a prescription for some antihistamines "Ok Mr. Mathews just follow the instructions and you should be fine same goes for the Missus," Arlia shook her head "Nonononono we're…we're not married..." Jack folded the paper in his hands "Yet…" Arlia was at a loss for words as the doctor continued "As I said simple instructions to follow maybe in a couple of months you'll be able to go without a condom," Jack began to worry "And what happens if it's sooner?" The doctor looked at Arlia holding a very guilty look "I'll be right back you'll need a few more things," Arlia put a hand between her legs "I guess I wasn't thinking," Jack walked over and put his hand on her hips "I might have been warning you, but like you I wasn't about to have it any other way," Arlia put her arms over his shoulders "Yeah I guess so…did you hear what the doctor said?" "What that I'll have to wait a few months to…" Arlia lightly slapped him "Not that…humans and turians are not that uncommon," Jack smiled "I noticed, but you'll just have to put up with my type of humor and I can't control it," Arlia smiled "I have put up with it so far right?" Arlia looked down "Did you mean what you said?" Jack placed his forehead on hers "Like you said Arlia I'll be yours if you'll be mine," "I'll hold you to that,"


End file.
